criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Deathly Gallows
The Deathly Gallows is the twentieth case of World Edition, as well as the fourth case to take place in North America. Plot The GLA arrived in Los Angeles to prevent the violent protests at the Hollywood sign. After calming down the protesters for a while, Isabelle wanted to see the film set where The Deathly Gallows were being filmed. However, they found actress Bella Strange hung at the Gallows. Many important personalities got involved in the case, including Joe Stein and Martha Price. However, the team was soon able to incriminate the killer as fellow actress Molly Wallace who had recently had a verbal argument about their political positions. However, Molly claimed that she did not murder Bella for that. Molly had a daughter, Jenny Wallace, who was recently abducted. After paying a huge ransom, Molly got her daughter back who claimed that Bella had abducted her. Outraged by this, Molly decided to end Bella's life by hanging her on the gallows. Judge Robertson did not agree with murder no matter what the motives may be, and sentenced Molly to 20 years in prison without parole. Just as the trial finished, Chief Shoko fired Isabelle. Chief Fakhri decided that Safir and Vasin would partner the player from now on. Meanwhile, Prime Minister Stein hinted at cutting all ties of Canada with America. The player, partnered with Safir, discovered a conspiracy to kill Robert Hicks when he would be at a trip to Caribbean, which he was to go on in a few days. Although the conspiracy folder claimed that Martha herself had initiated the conspiracy, she denied such charges. Marissa Pentoning was arrested as she was leading the protesters who had planned the conspiracy, but was later released for lack of evidence of her participation in the conspiracy. The team discovered that JK Ripley did not support Hicks, evident by her meeting with Martha and her buzz against Hicks. Meanwhile, the team learnt that Hicks was going to the Mexican-American Border to plan his proposed border wall. The team also asked Chief Shoko about her sudden decision of firing Isabelle, and the chief did not give any reasons for her decision, except to tell the team to look where Isabelle was. Isabelle was tracked to be at the movie set, however she was gone before the team met her. However, the team found an envelope full of cash to Isabelle, from Klimate Altered Lobby Association. An analysis in the lab proved that it was a bribe from KALA, hinting that Isabelle was working with them. Since the conspiracy to murder Hicks had been discovered, it was necessary to protect his life at all costs. That prompted in the team going to Mexican-American Border, but not before a text from Isabelle to Sehra that she was heading for the border as well. Stats Victim *'Bella Strange' (Hung at the gallows) Murder Weapon *'Gallows' Killer *'Molly Wallace' Suspects Profile *The suspect takes addictive pills *The suspect likes abstract art *The suspect has read The Deathly Gallows Appearance * The suspect wears brown Profile *The suspect takes addictive pills Appearance * The suspect wears brown Profile *The suspect takes addictive pills *The suspect likes abstract art *The suspect has read The Deathly Gallows Appearance * The suspect wears brown Profile *The suspect takes addictive pills *The suspect likes abstract art *The suspect has read The Deathly Gallows Profile *The suspect likes abstract art *The suspect has read The Deathly Gallows Killer's Profile * The killer takes addictive pills. * The killer likes abstract art. * The killer has read'' The Deathly Gallows.'' * The killer is a woman. * The killer wears brown. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Movie Set (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Wand, Rope Bundle; Victim Identified: Bella's Wand; Murder Weapon Registered: Gallows) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes addictive pills) * Examine Rope Bundle (Result: Strange Patterns) * Analyze Strange Patterns (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer likes Abstract Art) * Examine Bloody Wand (Result: Blood) * Examine Blood (Result: Molly Wallace's blood; New Suspect: Molly Wallace) * Ask Molly Wallace how her blood ended up on Bella's wand. (Prerequisite: Molly's blood identified under microscope; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Hollywood Sign) * Investigate Hollywood Sign (Clues: Protest Remains, Briefcase) * Examine Protest Remains (Result: Bella's ID Card; New Suspect: Marissa Pentoning) * Ask Marissa about Bella's involvement in the protests. (Prerequisite: Bella's ID Card found) * Examine Briefcase (Result: Official Documents) * Analyze Official Documents (09:00:00; New Suspect: Joe Stein) * Grill the Canadian Prime Minister on carelessly leaving important documents on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Official Documents analyzed) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Ripley's Room (Clues: Torn Poster, Ripley's Mobile) * Examine Ripley's Mobile (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Martha Price) * Talk to Martha about her meeting with JK Ripley. (Prerequisite: Ripley's Mobile unlocked) * Examine Torn Poster (Result: Hicks' Poster) * Analyze Hicks' Poster (12:00:00; New Suspect: JK Ripley) * Talk to JK Ripley about her disfigured poster of Hicks. (Prerequisite: Hicks' Poster analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Gallows) * Investigate Gallows (Clues: Faded Paper, Locked Mobile, Threatening Graffiti) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Quote) * Analyze Quote (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read The Deathly Gallows) * Examine Locked Mobile (Result: Buzzer) * Talk to Stein about his undiplomatic drafted tweets. (Prerequisite: Mobile unlocked) * Examine Threatening Graffiti (Result: Marissa's writing) * Talk to Marissa about her message. (Prerequisite: Marissa's writing identified) * Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Writing Table (Clues: Torn Paper, Broken Device, Faded Manuscript) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Blue Party documents) * Talk to Martha about Bella's support for her in her campaign. (Prerequisite: Paper restored) * Examine Broken Device (Result: Locked device) * Examine Locked Device (Video) * Ask Molly about her verbal exchange with Bella about politics. (Prerequisite: Device unlocked) * Examine Faded Manuscript (Result: Manuscript) * Analyze Manuscript (09:00:00) * Ask Ripley about her novel mirroring the murder events. (Prerequisite: Manuscript analyzed) * Investigate Vandalized Street (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done before; Clues: Abstract Painting, Bloody Cloth) * Examine Abstract Painting (Result: Sweat) * Analyze Sweat (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a woman) * Examine Bloody Cloth (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears brown) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to By the People... (4/6). (No stars) By the People... (4/6) * Talk to Joe Stein about cutting ties to America. (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the chapter) * Investigate Vandalized Street (Prerequisite: Talk to Joe, Clue: Pile of Folders) * Examine Pile of Folders (Result: Caribbean File) * Analyze Caribbean File (06:00:00) * Ask Martha Price about her part in a conspiracy to Murder Hicks. (Prerequisite: Caribbean File analyzed) * Arrest Marissa for planning to Murder Hicks. (Prerequisite: Caribbean File analyzed) * Investigate Ripley's Room. (Prerequisite: Marissa arrested; Clue: Locked Mobile) * Examine Locked Mobile (Result: Buzzer) * Talk to Ripley about her buzz about Hicks' whereabouts. (Prerequisite: Mobile unlocked) * Talk to Chief Shoko about her firing of Isabelle. (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the chapter) * Investigate Movie Set (Prerequisite: Talk to Chief Shoko; Clue: Envelope full of cash) * Examine Envelope full of cash (Result: Bribe to Isabelle) * Analyze Bribe to Isabelle (03:00:00) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia * This case shares many resemblances with the Harry Potter series. ** The case name is a pun on the last book's name, The Deathly Hollows ** J.K. Ripley is a parody of JK Rowling, the author of Harry Potter series. ** Molly Wallace and Bella Strange are parodies of Molly Weasley and Bellatrix Lestrange respectively. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:North America (Alex)